Chronicles of the Chosen One: Philosopher's Stone
by padawan lynne
Summary: When Dumbledore left Harry on the Dursleys' doorstep he had no idea that Harry wouldn't stay there. Instead, Harry is rescued by a Jedi Master and raised as a Jedi. How will the Wizarding World react to the Boy-Who-Lived being both a Jedi and a Wizard?
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of the Chosen One: Episode I: Philosopher's Stone**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either the characters from Harry Potter or Star Wars. Believe me, my bank balance can testify to that. Harry Potter and Star Wars are owned by J K Rowling and George Lucas respectively. I am not making any money from this; my only payment is in the form of reader reviews.

I am reposting this due to reader demand. I like this series, but I feel that I'm a better writer now than I was when I wrote this, and the only reason I'm reposting it is due to those readers who have asked me to do it. I am working on the rewritten version, which will be fairly different but the main premise, that being that Harry is raised as a Jedi by Kiara, will remain the same. The second version will, I hope, be better, but this original version is for those of you who actually like it and don't seem to mind all the mistakes I made when writing it *grin*

I don't want any flames or destructive critiscism, please. My muse has been away for a long time and is only just starting to give me ideas for the second version of the Chronicles story so I don't want it scared off. I will accept constructive criticism, but please understand that this is purely a repost, so I won't be changing any of the events of the story. That will happen in the second version. I hope you all like this original version and treat it as what it is, my first effort at fanfiction, reposted for everyone who enjoyed it while I work on the second version which should hopefully reflect my more advanced writing skills which I learnt through writing Walking a New Path and Erasing History.

Now on with the story

**Prologue:**

**October 31 1981**: Privet Drive, in Surrey, England was quiet at night. No one was around except for a solitary figure standing in the shadows next to a large tree. This person was waiting patiently for something to happen across the road at Number 4. Soon, their patience was rewarded as three people appeared, two dressed in robes and pointy hats and one dressed in normal clothing. The three people left a small bundle on the doorstep of Number Four, and then vanished.

The person that had been waiting by the tree now stepped forward into the light cast by the streetlamp. They were revealed as a woman in her early thirties, with medium length hair, sharp, grey-blue eyes but with a calming aura about her that made people instinctively trust her. She was dressed in cream pants, with a tan tunic and white shirt underneath it, with a sash wrapped round her waist and a belt over the sash. A silver cylinder about twelve to thirteen inches long hung from her belt. A long brown robe over top of the other clothing completed the wardrobe. Any person looking at her could tell that she was a Jedi (well, anyone that had seen Star Wars), but what they couldn't have told you was exactly why a Jedi would be on Privet Drive in the early hours of the morning.

The reason for her presence was actually quite simple. She smirked as she walked up to Number 4 and picked up the bundle of blankets as well as the letter that had been left with it. As she looked down into the face of the sleeping baby within, she whispered, "Let's go home Harry", and then Jedi and baby disappeared from Privet Drive.

Dumbledore would not discover Harry's disappearance until ten years later. In the meantime, Jedi Master Kiara Lyn was putting Harry down to sleep in a cot next to her bed in her home which she called Sanctuary. She looked at him for a moment before turning off the light and going to sleep herself. Harry Potter slept on, oblivious to the fact that his life had taken a drastic turn from what should have happened, and also unaware of the fact that he was the saviour of the Wizarding World and the first of a new generation of Jedi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Diagon Alley **

Ten years later, at Sanctuary, eleven-year-old Harry Potter woke up. The Jedi Padawan didn't immediately stretch out, wary of any booby traps that might have been placed around his bed or over top of him in the night. His master, Kiara, liked to place booby traps and pranks where he wouldn't be expecting them in order to teach him to be constantly aware of his surroundings. Also, he was expecting payback for the last prank he played. He had managed to short-sheet her bed last night after switching the contents of the sugar and salt containers in the kitchen. He laughed softly remembering the look of disgust on his master's face when she realised that she'd put salt in her coffee instead of sugar. That had been funny. But, she also paid back any prank played on her tenfold, which was the reason that he was not moving a muscle at the moment. He moved his head and looked straight up, only then seeing the intricate web of string placed above his head and around his room.

Just then his master poked her head round the door of his room and said quite cheerfully, "Up Padawan, today we go to Diagon Alley. You don't want to miss getting all your stuff for Hogwarts do you?"

Harry looked at her and fingered the braid that ran from behind his right ear. He had been made an official padawan at the age of eight but had in reality been training ever since he was five. He shook himself out of his thoughts and asked the question he really wanted to know the answer to at the moment: "How?"

His master grinned and said "That's for you to figure out, Harry, maybe you won't go switching sugar for salt anymore hmm", before disappearing down the hall.

Harry groaned and started working out how to get out of the predicament he found himself in. The string was placed in such a way that it would be a test of balance and agility to get out of his room without tripping any of the booby traps, such as the bucket of honey over his wardrobe door. After about ten minutes he was out of bed, dressed and making his way down the hall for breakfast, although feeling somewhat itchy due to the feathers that had stuck to him when he accidentally overbalanced at one point.

Walking into the kitchen he saw breakfast already laid out and at his place on the table was a letter addressed to him in green ink. The paper looked a bit odd but he then realised it was parchment. He looked up and saw his master smiling at him.

"Feathers, Padawan," she said, amused. "I would have thought it would be the honey trap that got you, not the feathers. I obviously need to put more effort into trying to get you if you get around my most devious traps this easily".

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Easily, Master? Believe me this form of training is quite fine with me. If the traps get any more devious I won't be able to do lightsaber training and I know you like beating me at that" he said. His master sighed before leaning forward and tugging gently at his braid.

"True, but then someday you're going to be able to beat me and I won't be able to catch you out anymore. You'll be the one catching me out." He felt a last gentle tug before his master let go and returned to eating her own breakfast.

Half an hour later the two Jedi were in Diagon Alley. Harry had known about his fame in regards to the Wizarding World for several years now and didn't let it go to his head. He also knew what had happened on Halloween nineteen-eighty-one so he was prepared for all the stares and whispers as he and his master walked down the street. Although whether the whispers were of the "Boy-Who-Lived" variety or whether it was because he was wearing the robes of a Jedi, not to mention the fact that the Padawan braid he wore marked him as an apprentice. Oh and lets not forget the lightsabers that both he and his master wore on their belts. He remembered his master telling him about the relationship between the Ministry of Magic and the Jedi with regards to laws and jurisdiction.

_Flashback: _

_Ten year old Harry finished the lightsaber kata that he had been practicing for the past three weeks. He spun into the final position and held still, not moving until he was told to stand down. He looked about for a towel only to have his master throw one at him whilst saying "good job". He grinned and went to clean up, coming back to find several books on the table in the lounge. He looked at them; the title of the first one was Ministry of Magic and Jedi relations. He looked up at his master, puzzled and not quite understanding. What followed was a one hour explanation of the laws of the Wizarding World regarding Master/Apprentice relationships, and how that related to Master/Padawan relationships for the Jedi, and also the intricacies of jurisdiction when a wizard or witch was accepted as a Jedi Padawan, like Harry had been. What it boiled down to was that when a wizard or witch became a Jedi apprentice, they were then exempt from the underage magic laws like a normal underage wizard apprentice would be, and the Ministry could not convict them of any crime without their master being present and also a fair and public trial being held. Equally, the Jedi could not pull their apprentice out of magical schooling unless it was proven to be detrimental to the health and well-being of the apprentice. For a wizard or witch to enter into a Jedi apprenticeship, parental permission had to be given as well. Harry's parents had given their permission in their will._

_End flashback_

Harry was jolted out of remembrance when he bumped into his master's back. A rather sharp order to pay attention to his surroundings came through the Master/Padawan bond that they shared. He sheepishly acknowledged the order and moved up to see what had made them stop.

They had stopped outside the robe shop, Madam Malkin's. He looked up uncertainly, not quite wanting to go in on his own.

"Go on, Harry, I've got to get you one of your birthday presents yet and I can't very well get it if you're with me can I?" Kiara said with a smile as she pushed her reluctant padawan towards the door. Harry turned and entered the shop, wondering what exactly his master was going to get him that required such secrecy.

Another boy was getting fitted for robes as well, so Harry got up on the platform and submitted to having the robes pinned and shaped to the correct length and fit. He resigned himself to not being able to wear his Jedi clothing at Hogwarts but took comfort in the fact that at least he would be able to keep his lightsaber with him. The robe fitting finished shortly after that and he paid for the robes, then walked out the door only to see his master coming towards him with various packages, that Harry assumed contained his cauldron, books and potions supplies. What caught his attention though, was the cage with a beautiful snowy owl that she was also carrying. He ran towards her, forgetting all about Jedi restraint, dropped the package containing his robes into his master's arms and started stroking the owl.

"Thanks, Master, she's beautiful" he said while examining the owl.

Kiara laughed before handing all the packages to him. "These are all yours so you can carry them while we go to Ollivander's for your wand."

Harry frowned at this. "A wand? I've been able to do wandless magic for the past year, why do I need a wand?"

Kiara rolled her eyes. "You need a wand because all wizards and witches generally need a wand. The art of wandless magic is only generally able to be mastered by the strongest of wizards and witches. There are some who will see your use of the Force as a manifestation of wandless magic when in reality it isn't; but also you need to keep this ability to do wandless magic a secret, along with your talent for Parseltongue". Harry wrinkled his nose but nodded reluctantly. He understood that the more his enemies underestimated him, the more advantage he would have should there be a confrontation. He turned, and followed his master up the street to the wand shop.

The instant they stepped into the shop, Kiara was on guard. Her hand dropped to the hilt of her lightsaber as she scanned the shop, searching for the source of the disturbance she felt.

Ollivander came out of the shadows, startling Harry as he had not noticed him. Harry kicked himself for not scanning the shop the instant he walked in, especially when his master was on guard the instant she entered.

"It has been a long time since I saw a Jedi come in here," Ollivander remarked as he came up to them. "May I ask who I have the honour of speaking with?"

"I am Jedi Master Kiara Lyn, and this is my padawan, Harry Potter," Kiara said, pulling Harry forward to stand beside her. "We're here for Harry's wand, he does start Hogwarts this year," she added.

Ollivander relaxed and went about finding Harry a wand. Harry felt rather silly waving wands about although he did laugh when one of the ones that he tried sent a jet of water over top of his master, soaking her. He laughed even harder when the next one he tried changed the colour of her hair to bright purple. His master sat down in a nearby chair and glared good naturedly at him. Then the padawan found the perfect wand, holly with a phoenix feather core, eleven inches long. He wasn't quite so happy upon learning that the wand had a brother, and the brother belonged to Voldemort. At that point, Kiara rose, paid for the wand and steered Harry out of the shop.

"Don't worry about that brother wand thing at the moment, Padawan. I have a feeling it will be useful one day but at the moment, don't let it worry you," she said reassuringly as they headed towards the public Floo.

"I won't, Master, it's just a bit unsettling that's all," he replied, looking forward to getting home and unpacking all his new things, not to mention looking through his new schoolbooks. His master squeezed his shoulder in silent understanding and then they stepped into the Floo and were home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Journey to Hogwarts and the Sorting **

September First rolled round and Harry bounced out of bed, excited to be heading off to Hogwarts. He checked and rechecked his trunk, packed with all his school supplies as well as his workout clothes. He dressed in his standard Jedi uniform, clipped his lightsaber on his belt and went down to breakfast.

When he came in and sat down, his master immediately began making sure he had everything. After being assured that, yes he had his toothbrush and no, he wasn't taking any of his prank items to school with him, she sat down too. Harry had finished his breakfast and had stood up to go and get his stuff, when he was pulled into a strong hug. He hugged back, allowing all the affection and love he felt for his master (and surrogate mother) to flow through the bond. When he came back downstairs with his trunk and Hedwig's cage, he was given a letter to give to his Head of House, regarding training requirements for the term (including a request that Harry be allowed to carry his lightsaber with him at all times). That sorted they headed to King's Cross.

Once on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters he double checked his stuff one last time before hugging his master again and getting on the train. He then proceeded to look for a compartment.

He walked up and down the train for a bit before coming upon a pair of red-headed pranksters. After introducing themselves they sat down to compare pranks and other such things before Fred and George moved off to supposedly investigate a tarantula. Harry shrugged before sitting in the empty compartment and sorting out all the new people he'd met in his mind and then cataloguing and clearing it so he could meditate. He hadn't got very far before a bushy-haired girl opened the compartment door.

"Have you seen a toad" she asked. Harry shook his head. The girl was going to move off again when she noticed two things, first, his scar, and second, his lightsaber.

"Wow, you're Harry Potter aren't you," she exclaimed. "I'm Hermione Granger. Are you a Jedi, like in Star Wars, but I thought all the Jedi died out, how did you become one?" She said all this very fast and Harry winced slightly at the mention of Star Wars. He had seen it and Kiara had told him that the first three episodes were an eerily accurate representation of what had happened. He then remembered his companion and pulled himself back to the present.

"Yes I'm Harry Potter, and yes I'm a Jedi," he said. "As for how, my master took me in after my parents' deaths and has looked after me and trained me for as long as I can remember. The Star Wars movies, at least the first three episodes, are real; my master was the only survivor of the Temple massacre. I don't particularly like talking about that so can we drop it now?" he asked.

Hermione sat down, looking rather sick. "I never thought it was real, I'm sorry, Harry," she said. "Can we be friends?"

Harry looked up and smiled tiredly. "Yes, I'd like that. We need to change into our robes now though, we're almost there".

After the train stopped at Hogsmeade, the first years made their way to the boats and sailed across the lake. Harry was in a boat with Hermione, Fred and George's brother, Ron, and a boy who introduced himself as Seamus Finnegan. After the speech by Professor McGonagall, they were led in to be sorted.

(I cannot write songs to save my life so imagine the one from the book).

Harry waited patiently while his year-mates were sorted. He wasn't surprised when Hermione went to Gryffindor and was pleased when Seamus also got into Gryffindor. Then it was his turn.

"Potter, Harry," McGonagall called. He took a deep breath and walked to the stool, sitting down as the Hat dropped over his eyes.

He became aware that the Hat was talking to itself as it attempted to sort him. "…where to put you, where to put you, courage in bucketfuls, as cunning as Salazar, loyalty worthy of Hufflepuff and a thirst for knowledge although you view it as a means to an end…" the Hat kept muttering.

Finally Harry just asked the Hat "Where do you think I would do the best".

The hat stopped muttering rather abruptly and smiled to itself. "I think you'd do well in Slytherin" it suggested. Harry promptly vetoed the idea; he did not want to go there, regardless of what the Hat said. He and the Hat argued for a bit before the Hat sighed and said "Very well, young Jedi, if you're so determined, then you'd better be in GRYFFINDOR."

Harry heard the Hat yell the last word to the whole hall and got up, walking over to a seat by Hermione, and caught the brief look of pride on McGonagall's face while the Headmaster seemed to be looking at him with a calculating gleam in his eye. Harry frowned as he turned back to his meal, storing the information that the Headmaster may have ulterior motives towards him, away in his mind. As he did so he became aware of three mental presences, one was his master's and he welcomed it, sending a burst of images and feelings along the bond. The other two he carefully redirected while casually looking up to ask Hermione who at the teacher's table was looking at him. Her reply of "Professor Snape and also the Headmaster," confirmed for Harry that both were Legilimens and he resolved to watch his thoughts and keep his mental shields up at all times around the aforementioned Professors.

After the feast was over, the Houses went to their respective common rooms and dormitories. Harry barely had the energy to unpack, and do his nightly meditation, before crashing onto his bed and falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Ruminations**

'I have Harry Potter in my House', Minerva McGonagall thought happily as she sat in her quarters later that night. 'And not only is he a wizard but a Jedi as well. He can't be much like James then if he's been raised to be a Jedi; they don't tolerate the sort of bullying that his father was fond of'. She reread the letter Harry had given her, requesting that Harry be allowed out of the castle and onto the grounds each morning for training purposes, or if that wasn't allowed, then a training area be set up as Harry should not be allowed to go rusty over the year. McGonagall smiled to herself, Harry would be allowed out onto the grounds, and she might even watch him, she hadn't had the chance to observe Jedi training although she had heard of it. She wondered if Harry's master might consent to discuss the Jedi with her, as she was very interested.

'Blasted Potter' Snape thought as he paced his living room in the dungeons. 'I don't know whether anyone else realises the significance of the braid the damned boy is wearing but I do. He's a Jedi. Ugh, I thought they'd all died out in the Purges. The Dark Lord was very interested to know if any had survived but apparently Lord Vader said none had. I'll have to be careful, if Potter's a Jedi that means that he has a master to teach him, and while Potter might not be able to pick up on my spy status, his master might very well be able to. Damnit'.

Dumbledore was pacing round his office, his thoughts alternating between happy and mad. 'How could the boy be a Jedi, they all died out apart from Kenobi and Yoda. This is impossible. Oh well, at least the boy's in Gryffindor, I can still use him as my pawn. He won't want to be kicked out of Hogwarts, and his master can't interfere, I'm Harry's legal guardian in the magical world and the Dursleys are his muggle guardians. He will simply go back to the Dursley's and they will break him of this Jedi nonsense. That treaty doesn't hold any real power because I'm sure that Harry's master isn't a true Jedi. Yes, Harry will trust me and my plans will stay on track'.

Unaware of the plotting and scheming going on around him, Harry happily settled down to sleep in Gryffindor Tower, only to be woken by his internal alarm clock at five am the next morning. He quietly got up, dressed and started out the door, to be met by McGonagall for his first training session at Hogwarts.

The first day had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four: Halloween**

Harry had settled into classes quite well. He was tying with Hermione for best grades in Transfiguration, and was second to Hermione and a blond haired Slytherin named Draco Malfoy in Potions. He had also managed to get on the Gryffindor Quidditch team thanks to a rather spectacular catch of Neville Longbottom's rememberall when Draco threw it from about fifty feet in the air, right at the castle wall. Since Slytherin and Gryffindor had their Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts and Charms classes together, the two Gryffindors and one Slytherin got to see rather a lot of each other. That day they were learning the Levitation charm, Wingardium Leviosa. Harry and Draco both got it right and won five points each for Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hermione had also won five points for Gryffindor for doing it correctly and now she was trying to help Ron Weasley. Harry didn't like Ron very much; he thought the redhead was loud, rude and obnoxious. A vast difference from his easygoing, fun loving brothers, Fred and George, although they'd told Harry to call them Gred and Forge. The way he treated Hermione didn't endear him to Harry very much either. Finally the class ended and the students flowed out the door and down to dinner. About halfway through, Harry looked up only to see Hermione missing.

"Hey, Neville, you don't know what happened to Hermione do you?" Harry enquired.

Neville nodded and swallowed what he'd been eating. "Parvati said she's in the first floor girls bathroom crying".

Harry was puzzled. "She was fine in Charms, what happened?" he queried.

Neville was just about to reply when Ron Weasley interrupted. "Who cares about that little know-it-all? Leave her where she is, maybe she'll stop being so annoying."

Harry turned cold green eyes on the redhead and said icily "I do. She's my friend. Did you do something to upset her Weasley?"

Ron backed down at the ice in Harry's eyes and finally spat "It's not my fault if she can't handle being told what she is".

Harry turned away in disgust, worried for his friend. The next second, Professor Quirrell burst in yelling something about a troll being in the dungeons. The Great Hall exploded with panic, Harry merely sat there calmly, waiting for instructions, until he remembered Hermione and realised that she didn't know about the troll.

All of a sudden, Harry grabbed Ron's shirt. "Tell Professor McGonagall that I'm going to the first floor girls bathroom, Hermione doesn't know about the troll," he said before letting go and sprinting out of the Great Hall. He drew his lightsaber as he ran, his heart telling him that Hermione was in trouble and that the troll had left the dungeons. He was almost to the bathroom when he heard Hermione scream and the sound of a crash. He doubled his speed and flew in the door of the bathroom, where he stopped dead.

Hermione was on the floor with the troll standing over her. Harry let himself slide into the icy calm, clear headed state that he was always in when he fought. He opened himself to the Force and let it flow through him. Time seemed to stretch out, and in seconds he knew what he had to do in order to kill the troll, without it killing either Hermione or himself in the process. He ignited his lightsaber and leapt into the air.

He landed on the troll's back, and ran up to it's shoulders, yelling at Hermione to move further back as he did so. He then positioned his lightsaber so the blade was pointing straight down, and drove it into the creature's skull and through into the brain. The troll groaned as he did so and began to fall. The Jedi Padawan used the Force to direct the troll's descent so it would land away from Hermione, and ran down the creature's back jumping off as it hit the floor. Time resumed its normal speed again (from his perspective) and he shut off his lightsaber. Only after he had done so did he realise exactly how much noise there must have been, and when he saw both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall in the doorway, he suddenly thought of exactly how much trouble he was probably going to be in. McGonagall looked ready to murder him, while Snape was looking shocked at the sight of the neatly cauterised hole in the top of the troll's head. Harry placed his arm round Hermione who had started to shake as shock set in, and faced the two professors, determined not to let them make him feel as though he had done something wrong, when all he had done was save his friend's life.

McGonagall looked at Harry and indicated that he should come out into the hallway. Once there she turned to him and gave him a glare which would have sent many other first year students running from her in terror.

"What exactly did you think you were DOING, Mr Potter!" she hissed furiously.

Harry blinked at her, before answering quite calmly, given the circumstances. "Saving my friend's life, ma'am. No one else would have got here in time to save her and none of the teachers knew where she was. I felt that Hermione was in danger, told Ron to tell you where I had gone and came to help. I trusted the Force to help me do what I had to, in order to ensure that the threat was neutralised and Hermione and I only sustained a few minor scratches and cuts".

McGonagall stared at Harry for a few seconds, evaluating the calm and confident student. In that evaluation, she saw not just the wizard but also the Jedi who would do anything to help a friend, regardless of any punishment that might be given to him, or any injury sustained. She let out a sigh of frustration.

"Very well, Mr Potter, that will be five points to Gryffindor for acting to save a fellow student's life and another five points for doing it without major injury to either of you. I suggest that both you and Miss Granger return to Gryffindor Tower and finish the feast there". Harry nodded politely and turned to go up to the Tower.

Once the Feast was over, he and Hermione went to bed in their respective dormitories, but Harry didn't sleep until he'd finished clearing his mind and cataloguing the events of this very eventful Halloween.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five: Pre-Christmas Explosions: Part One**

It was now several weeks after the troll incident and the sign up sheet was going round to see who was staying. Neither Hermione nor Harry put their names on the list. They were both spending Christmas at Sanctuary, with Hermione's parents coming for dinner. Hermione was rather nervous about meeting Harry's master, as her father was a big Star Wars fan and after learning that the prequel movies depicted real events, she was worried that her father might accidentally offend the elder Jedi.

Hermione and Harry were eagerly comparing notes on possible Christmas presents when McGonagall opened the door to the common room. They looked up to see what she wanted.

"Mr Potter, come with me please," was all she said. Harry exchanged glances with his friend before getting up to follow his Head of House. He was surprised and secretly rather scared to find he was going to the Headmaster's office. McGonagall motioned for Harry to get on the revolving staircase and then stood aside briefly again, and Harry felt the familiar touch of his master's hand, squeezing his shoulder gently. While they rode the staircase Harry and Kiara had a conversation through their Master/Padawan bond.

**:Master: **Harry asked, confused by her presence, as much as he welcomed it.

**:Minerva thinks that Dumbledore is up to something:** Kiara sent.

**:Something to stop me coming home for the holiday:** Harry asked, an unpleasant feeling of being right, suddenly forming in his gut.

**:Possibly. He won't win, though. If it's a question of legal guardianship, I have the papers to prove that we are Master and Padawan, and if that isn't enough to convince him to butt out then I have the official papers from both the Wizarding and Muggle child service departments saying that I adopted you when you were one year old. He can't do anything without risking breaking not only Wizarding Law, but also that treaty I explained to you last year: **Kiara again squeezed Harry's shoulder reassuringly.

**:Um, Master, Hermione's Dad is a big Star Wars fan, he doesn't know that it is real, and Hermione is worried about her Dad offending you during their visit: **

Harry waited for the reply and was shocked when a laugh echoed in his head. **:Padawan, I won't be offended, I know that to people on Earth it's just a story and to tell you the truth, I kind of like the saga. I can lose myself in it and imagine what might have happened if things were different. Besides, I got over it a while ago; I can't keep feeling sorry for myself all my life. Can I meet Hermione after this is over?:**

**:Sure: **Harry sent back, pleased that his master appeared to be happy about the prospect of entertaining a Star Wars fan.

Harry, McGonagall and the invisible Jedi Master stepped through the door to Dumbledore's office. Harry saw a red and gold bird on a perch in the corner, and was surprised when it flew over to him and trilled. He rubbed its head for a couple of minutes before it few back to its perch. Dumbledore stood up, his eyes twinkling and a smile on his face though Harry, and Kiara felt the way the old wizard was trying to influence Harry and tightened their mental shields. They all sat down; Dumbledore starting the conversation.

"Lemon drop, Harry, they really are quite good," he offered.

Harry shook his head and politely refused. Dumbledore sighed then got down to business. "Harry I understand that you didn't sign up to stay over Christmas," he stated.

Harry regarded him evenly for a moment before saying, "Yes sir that's right".

"May I ask why, Harry, this Jedi you're staying with may be an old follower of Voldemort's. I happen to know that all the Jedi were wiped out in the Purges with the exception of Master Yoda and Master Kenobi," Dumbledore pressed, certain that he'd won.

Harry felt a wave of outrage over the bond at the suggestion that Kiara was a Deatheater, then heard a mental snort and the comment **: You keep thinking that, Dumbledork:** at the last part of Dumbledore's statement. Harry fought back a grin.

"Really sir, I had no idea that Jedi Master Kiara Lyn who is the Jedi who raised me from the time my parents died was really a Deatheater. I suppose I should go join Voldemort," he said flippantly. "On the other hand, what if I was to insist on leaving over Christmas," he said, feeling his Master tense beside him.

Dumbledore stood up, aiming his wand at Harry. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Harry," he said.

Harry instantly stood, and moved to the side in the space of half a second. He aimed his own wand at Dumbledore while his other hand held his lightsaber hilt. McGonagall gasped in shock that the headmaster would threaten a student, while Harry felt that his master was doing everything in her power not to throw off the invisibility cloak and Force choke the idiot. Harry narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore and spoke coldly. "If you think to keep me here by force, Headmaster, then you will lose. The Ministry of Magic/Jedi Order treaty of 1969 is very much in effect meaning that if you harm me you will answer not only to the Ministry Law Enforcement but also to my Master and she doesn't take people trying to attack me very lightly".

Dumbledore growled before replying hotly "The Jedi are DEAD, Mr Potter, this Jedi Master of yours is a fake and a fraud. If by chance they are a real Jedi then they should have died in the Purges because they quite obviously hid on Earth like a coward! You WILL be staying at Hogwarts and then going to the Dursley's this summer. I am your guardian in the magical world and the Dursley's are your guardians in the Muggle world. You need to be cured of all this utter nonsense and a summer with the Dursley's will set you right". Harry closed his eyes as a wave of pure rage swept over the Master/Padawan bond. He looked to the side just in time to see his Master appear from thin air, and behind her, the ghostly forms of his parents, outlined in a fuzzy blue colour. Kiara glanced at him and motioned towards the door. Harry shifted closer towards it and out of the line of fire. Once he was safely out of the way, he and a very stunned and shocked Minerva McGonagall watched the normally calm and controlled Jedi Master explode.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six: Pre-Christmas Explosions: Part Two**

**Last chapter: **_He looked to the side just in time see his Master appear from thin air,_ _and behind her, the ghostly forms of his parents, outlined in a fuzzy blue colour. Kiara glanced at him and motioned towards the door. Harry shifted closer towards it and out of the line of fire. Once he was safely out of the way, he and a very stunned and shocked Minerva McGonagall watched the normally calm and controlled Jedi Master explode._

"Coward am I?" Kiara began coldly. Harry backed up slightly; he'd never seen his master this angry before. "I was there when Darth Vader led the clones into the Temple; I was there the day the entire Order was pretty much wiped out. When Vader killed those padawans in the Council Chamber, he had to go through me first!" Kiara was breathing fast, trying to control the absolute fury that was threatening to overwhelm her. She shook herself and continued. "I lay on the floor, among hundreds of dead knights, masters, and padawans, and Vader stood over me and said that I could die from my wounds, knowing that I wasn't good enough to save those five-year-old children". She wiped her eyes briefly before her voice dropped to a volume and tone that Harry recognised instantly as being her most dangerous.

"I adopted Harry when he was one-year-old, in both the magical and Muggle worlds following the deaths of Lily and James Potter. To both worlds I am his legal guardian and he thinks of me as not only his master but also his surrogate mother. The treaty my padawan spoke about is very much legally binding and you have just far overstepped your boundaries. You have absolutely no right to keep Harry here at Hogwarts and if you try to, I will bring in the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement so fast your head will spin. You might have a lot of titles but know this: **I am not** **impressed**. The life expectancy for someone who harmed, or attempted to harm a Jedi Padawan was usually measured in nanoseconds when the Jedi Order was around. The Order might not be around any more but I still hold to the old ways; attempt to harm my padawan, or to use him as a pawn, or do anything with his life that goes beyond that of school headmaster, and that includes meddling in his finances, and your life won't be worth **one Knut** by the time I'm finished with you. I might not kill you but I will see your titles stripped from you and your credibility in the negatives if you try anything else with Harry". The Jedi Master then got up into Dumbledore's face and hissed softly, menacingly "**Do I make myself clear, Dumbledore". **

Dumbledore nodded shakily; he was currently very much afraid of the Jedi Master who was now walking over to his deputy headmistress. McGonagall had her hand on Harry's shoulder, whether to hold him back or for reassurance, he didn't know. James and Lily Potter then appeared in front of him and treated him to a shorter but no less intense tongue lashing as well. By the time they finished and faded from sight, McGonagall, Kiara and Harry had gone.

Harry was wide eyed; his master had defended him from authority figures before but nothing like this. Kiara was walking beside him, calming down now that she was away from Dumbledore. Minerva was also silent, trying to come to terms with what she had seen. The silence was broken by Kiara.

"Minerva, I'm sorry if what happened alarmed you in any way. I tend to be rather protective of Harry and I also couldn't allow Dumbledore to get away with insulting me like that".

"Don't worry about it; I'm just glad that you could protect him. I couldn't have, I don't know enough about that treaty you mentioned. The events you mentioned, they sound similar to a muggle saga of films known as Star Wars, are they connected?"

Kiara laughed hollowly. "Connected? The first three episodes are an eerily accurate representation of what happened."

Harry was silent, until he saw Gryffindor Tower coming up. Hesitantly he sent a query through the bond with his Master. **: Master, do you still want to meet Hermione:**

**:Yes, Padawan I do. I'm OK, don't worry about me. Letting off that steam actually makes me feel more relaxed now:**

Harry opened the portrait hole and was about to invite his master inside when McGonagall offered to host the meeting in her quarters. Kiara accepted and Harry and Hermione found themselves in their Head of House's living room, drinking tea and eating biscuits while Hermione and McGonagall grilled Kiara for details on the Jedi, as well as anecdotes from her days in the Order. Harry laughed so hard he almost made himself sick when his master revealed that she had been the leader of a group known to the Jedi Order as the Demons, which were a group that played pranks left, right and centre. They never did it in a cruel way though. One of the pranks had apparently been a spur of the moment affair:

_Flashback: _

"_This isn't fair," Jay grumbled as he along with the rest of the Demons washed the Council Chamber floor. They had been given buckets of water, sponges, rags and wax and told to make the floor shiny and spotless as punishment for their latest prank. _

_Kiara looked up as she finished drying her part of the floor. "Oh stop grumbling, it could have been worse," she replied. Holding up the wax she looked at the bottle. "Uh, guys, they said to wax the floor right?" _

"_Right," the rest of the group responded. _

"_Well they do know that wax that hardens as it dries makes the floor very slippery don't they?" _

_The group of four Padawans grinned evilly as the same idea struck all of them. "I can't wait for them to start slipping and sliding," one of them said with glee. _

"_Not to mention that they can't punish us for this as they were the ones who gave us the wax in the first place," Kiara crowed. The Padawans finished waxing the floor and then called the Coucil Members. The Masters came and had a look, before stepping onto the floor to go to their seats, and that's when they started sliding around. Yoda slid into the wall, Mace Windu slid into the holoprojector, Even Piell slid into his seat and then fell on top of Yoda. The rest of the council went to the hospital wing with various pulled muscles from trying to stay upright. The Padawans walked off down the hall almost sick with laughter, and holding several cameras._

_End flashback_

Harry and Hermione fell out of their seats laughing while Minerva chuckled at the pictures. "We can probably make them move with the correct potion," she said innocently. Harry, Hermione and Kiara looked at her and each other before breaking into gales of laughter again. Soon though, it was curfew, so Kiara walked the two Gryffindors back to Gryffindor Tower. At the entrance she hugged Harry, and whispered "See you at Christmas," before letting him go. She then pulled Hermione into a brief hug as well, saying the same thing, before turning and heading back to McGonagall's office to leave via the Floo. Harry and Hermione both fell into bed that night dreaming happily about Christmas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven: Christmas**

Christmas holidays arrived and the students got off the train at King's Cross station. Hermione's parents were waiting beside Kiara, and Hermione groaned when she saw what her father was doing.

"Don't look now, Harry but my father is currently grilling your master for information about the Jedi," she whispered. Harry looked over and snorted with laughter; his master looked highly amused but was also scanning the crowd for any sign of him. He then had an idea.

"Keep walking towards your parents, I'm going to play a prank on my master," he whispered in Hermione's ear as he melted back into the crowd. Hermione shrugged but kept walking. She was halfway to her parents when she saw a black figure complete with face mask and heavy breathing appear behind her parents.

Kiara and Hermione's parents turned round at the first breath. In an instant, Kiara had her lightsaber out; only to have it go through the blade of the supposed Sith Lord. Hermione's father was looking torn between fear and delight at meeting one of the most famous villains in cinematic history. Suddenly, Kiara extinguished her blade, reached through the blade of the Sith Lord, and yanked the mask off his head to reveal the grinning face of her Padawan. Harry was chuckling as he dispelled the transfigurations, and stepped forward to properly greet his friend's parents.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter, I apologise if that prank startled you," he said, eyes still glimmering with a spark of mischief. Behind him he heard his master growl slightly; obviously she didn't think it was funny even if he did.

Hermione's father shook Harry's hand, saying quite calmly "Don't worry about that, best fun I've had in years. You're a Jedi as well, this is brilliant," Harry tried hard not to laugh; he now knew where Hermione got her enthusiasm from. He turned to his master and, noticing the disapproval on her face, sheepishly sent a mental apology.

**:Sorry Master, it was too good a chance to pass up:**

**:Hmmph, you do realise I could have killed you without realising who it was:** came back the reply, although it wasn't quite as annoyed as it could have been. Harry grinned and lifted his trunk, waving goodbye to Hermione as both families went home.

**Christmas Day:**

"HARRY POTTER," came the shriek from the lounge in Sanctuary. "Get down here and fix this NOW". Harry grinned, being a Jedi Padawan had it's advantages, one being you could set off pranks without being anywhere near at the time, and this one was especially good. He had set up a tripwire attached to a loop that when stepped in, caused the unfortunate victim to be yanked up into the air, upside down. Better yet, they couldn't get down themselves. He walked calmly into the lounge and surveyed the scene.

His master was hanging upside down, with her arms folded, looking highly upset. Through clenched teeth she hissed "Padawan get me down this instant or we don't watch Star Wars tonight". Harry paled; he liked Star Wars and knew that his master was serious about the threat. He couldn't resist a tiny jab at her while getting her down though.

"I guess this will teach you to mind your surroundings, Master" he teased.

He then yelped as his master gave a rather hard tug to his braid. "Yes, very funny Padawan. If you have quite finished with the jokes and pranks kindly help me up and then we can finish redecorating the living room".

Around five pm the Floo flared up, admitting Hermione and her parents into Sanctuary. Her father immediately started looking round for Jedi related stuff, while Hermione and her mother greeted Kiara with a hug, well Hermione's mother did, Hermione was slightly uncomfortable at stepping forward and hugging her best friend's mentor. Kiara solved her problem by stepping forward and pulling her into a hug anyway.

There was a sudden crash, then a whirring sound. A second later there was a yelp as Hermione's Dad came rushing into the lounge, a remote droid in hot pursuit. Hermione and her mother doubled up with laughter while Kiara calmly flicked her hand. The droid promptly shut down and then returned where it came from.

"If you want to see some Jedi stuff, try the second door on the right down the hall" she suggested.

The rest of the group sat down and started conversing, while Hermione's father disappeared down the hall.

(A/N I'm going to make up names for Hermione's parents, OK)

Hermione's mother was named Sheryl and her father, who was still excitedly pursuing his investigation of all things Jedi in the house, was known as David. Kiara introduced herself and Harry and then the conversation really got started.

"What do you do for a job, Kiara?" was the first question from Sheryl.

"I work at a local gym, teaching martial arts and also fencing" Kiara replied. "I don't generally let it be known that I'm a Jedi, they think that I and Harry are mother and son, and that we're both mad on Star Wars. He attends my martial arts classes in the summer and we tell everyone that we'll cut his braid off when he reaches black belt. It's believable and people don't tend to look further than that. What about you?"

"David and I are dentists, we were very surprised to hear that Hermione was a witch. It merely fuelled David's Star Wars obsession though he never expected to find that the Jedi were real as well."

Harry and Hermione slipped away from the conversation which had turned to stuff like grades comparison, and what they were like as children. Harry answered in the affirmative when his Master sent a mental query about revealing his status as the magical world's "Chosen One". They ran into David on the way up the hall and ended up taking him to Harry's room where Harry indulged his love for Jedi and demonstrated a few tricks. After that it was time for dinner so they went down and joined Kiara and Sheryl at the dining room table.

**Later that evening:** Full from dinner and dessert, the group of 5 sat down in the movie-theatre style playroom. After a bit of arguing it was decided that they would watch the entire series, with episodes 1 and 2 that night, 3 and 4 the next night and 5 and 6 the night after that. The lights then dimmed and the movies began.

"Hey Kiara, did you know Anakin Skywalker when he was a Padawan?" David asked. Kiara smiled somewhat bitterly. "Yes I did, I felt sorry for Obi-Wan really, Anakin was always pushing the limits, he always gave Obi-Wan some sort of grief."

"Master," Harry started, then continued when she looked at him enquiringly "why do you say that it's OK for Jedi to love, when going by the movies, it wasn't?" Kiara looked up to find all eyes on her. She sighed before beginning her mini-lecture.

"First of all, it is important to understand something about the Jedi. They were peacekeepers and galactic mediators, they preferred negotiating to fighting, but when they had to fight, they were very skilled warriors. As far as I can tell back when the Order was first formed, the Jedi Code was somewhat different to what it was when the Order was destroyed. The Old Code as it was known went like this:

There is Emotion, Yet there is Peace

There is Ignorance, Yet there is Knowledge

There is Passion, Yet there is Serenity

There is Death Yet there is the Force

The new, or current code went like this:

There is no Emotion, There is Peace

There is no Ignorance, There is Knowledge

There is no Passion, There is Serenity

There is no Death, There is the Force

As the Jedi Order grew, they found that there was a way to the Dark Side through anger, fear, aggression. The cycle of the Dark: Fear leads to Anger, Anger leads to Hate, Hate leads to Suffering", Kiara stopped and took a drink of water before continuing,

"In order to stop Jedi going Dark through use of these "Dark" emotions, they fashioned the new Code and slowly turned into beings who tried to shut off all negative emotion. They were allowed to be sad when people died but they weren't allowed to mourn them. It was all about "transforming into the Force" and "training yourself to let go of what you fear to lose". Over time, the Jedi started losing some of their power. They were still powerful but the Jedi who studied under the old Code were even more so. The Sith viewed the emotion of Love as a weakness and never saw it's strength, the Jedi saw it's strength and feared the power of unrequited love which might have turned to anger and then on down the cycle. What they didn't realise, and what I'm trying to teach you, Harry, is that love, when properly channelled can give rise to a power that the Sith, or a certain Dark Lord, will never know. And, allowing oneself to feel anger, to feel hatred, to feel fear, and then let go of those emotions will not only mean you recognise the Dark Side that much easier, but having these emotions and letting go of, or otherwise controlling the undesirable ones while feeling the desirable ones like love and channelling them properly, will in the end make you a stronger Jedi, than if you shut off your emotions and never allowed yourself to feel them. Because, if you allow yourself to love, and control yourself so you don't lose sight of your duty while doing so, it means that you can be an effective Jedi, while also remembering what it is that you're fighting for."

Kiara looked round, only to find that Sheryl and David were utterly spellbound (no pun intended) and Hermione and Harry's hands were intertwined and Harry was looking like he understood the answer to his question. She looked down at the joined hands and was rewarded with a slight blush from the two children. She merely smiled and leaned back against the couch. Sheryl and David came out of their trance, and took the Floo home, leaving Hermione to spend the night as had previously been arranged. Harry was pleased with this because he had a problem he was trying to work out and needed both his Master and Hermione's help with it. Harry and Hermione then excused themselves and headed up to bed while Kiara sat and stared into the flames for an hour or so, lost in memory.

The next week or so passed relatively peacefully. They had watched all 6 Star Wars movies, with Hermione crying at Episode Three now that she knew it was real. Kiara placed an arm round her, as her parents hadn't been able to stay for this one and had gone home. Hermione had curled up on the couch and buried her face in Kiara's tunic. Not to be outdone, Harry had climbed up onto the other side of the couch and was snuggled up to his Master's other side, so when Sheryl and David returned, they saw the Jedi Master, on the couch in the middle of a human sandwich, her Padawan on one side and their daughter on the other, all of them fast asleep, or so they thought. Kiara opened one eye and smiled slightly at them, amused at being used for a pillow. Sheryl and David smiled and left, picking up Hermione the next morning. Harry and his Master had also worked out his problem with Hermione's input as well.

_Flashback: "What's the problem Harry" Hermione asked, sitting down at the table where Harry was looking at a piece of parchment and frowning. Harry looked up, smiling when he saw Hermione. "I'm trying to work out a small problem Hermione." he answered. " You remember when Ron, Seamus and Dean lost Gryffindor that 150 points for dragon smuggling just before term ended", Hermione nodded, Gryffindor had been furious with the three first year boys, "well, they were whispering about seeing a dark shadow drinking a unicorn's blood in the Forbidden Forest. That's not all, supposedly there's a 3-headed dog in the forbidden corridor and a guy called Flamel is involved as well. Also I've been getting the sense that something is going to happen, something big and it centers on me, and some sort of stone, and a mirror that shows desires. I've also recently been getting the most awful headaches when I'm around Quirrell." He frowned again. "I'm not making much sense am I" he groaned. Hermione on the other hand looked excited, while Kiara looked concerned._

"_The mirror of desires could be the Mirror of Erised, Harry," Hermione said eagerly, "and the stone, well, Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, which turns.."_

"_metal into gold and makes the Elixir of Life, I know", Harry muttered._

_Hermione whacked him on the arm, annoyed at being interrupted. "Also, who do we know who would have the most to gain from being immortal, not to mention who would risk having a cursed ½-life from drinking it?" _

_Harry frowned in thought before hearing a slight gasp from his Master. He looked up to see her pinning him with an intense stare. She then began to speak._

"_Let me get this straight. There's a forbidden corridor which houses a 3-headed dog, a Philosopher's Stone is involved, something or someone is wandering round drinking unicorn blood, and you've been getting pain centered round your scar when you're around Quirrell recently, Padawan" she said, pacing round the table. "The only person I know who this fits is Voldemort, but he's a spirit so…" she trailed off and sank into the nearest chair, looking horrified. _

"_Master" Harry called._

"_Master Lyn" Hermione tried"._

_Kiara came back to herself, to find both teenagers hovering over her. She sat up and gave Harry another intense stare. Harry found himself feeling oddly exposed under it. _

"_You will not be around Quirrell without someone else with you, preferably a teacher" was the first thing she said. Harry and Hermione exchanged puzzled glances, only to change to looks of shocked agreement at Kiara's next statement. _

"_If I'm right, and I believe I am, Professor Quirrell is being possessed by Voldemort. Harry, your scar may connect you to Voldemort, your headaches may be the sign of a mental connection to him. I want both of you to be very careful for the rest of the year. Hermione, I know I can't tell you what to do, but you're Harry's best friend and he would be devastated if anything happened to you." Hermione nodded and promised to follow Kiara's suggestion._

"_What about the fact that it appears to be centered on me Master" Harry asked, still confused about that point. His Master frowned. "I'm not sure Padawan, maybe you need to retrieve the Stone from the mirror or something like that. In any case I will be informing McGonagall about our suspicions. I don't think anything will happen while Dumbledore's at the school but it's not inconceivable that he might be lured out. Just be careful, I would hate to lose either of you"._

_End flashback._

The day after that revelation was the day they went back to Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione were both slightly shaken from the secret they carried but took comfort in the fact that they were with each other, and while they were together nothing would go wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight: Gryffindor Confrontations**

Harry and Hermione managed to forget about the looming problem of the Philosopher's Stone, in favour of practicing other more fun things to do with magic. Harry and Hermione had taken to getting up very early in the morning, and going outside where they would run round the lake and then practice martial arts. Hermione had taken to learning martial arts like a duck to water and now Harry was having to work hard to beat her, she was almost at the stage where, in order to win he would have to use the Force to predict her moves. He normally didn't if only because it made him too fast for Hermione to keep up with. They both had got very good at avoiding punches and also rolling if they were thrown. This morning, Hermione had requested that he start teaching her the basics of fencing. Harry stopped what he was doing and stared at her.

"Fencing, Hermione?" he asked, breathing slightly faster than normal thanks to the workout.

"Yes fencing, I might not be able to use a lightsaber but I can at least learn to use a normal blade," was her reply.

"I don't think I can, Hermione, you'll have to ask my master if you want to learn fencing. I'm not yet able to teach others. I can do it for martial arts because I'm fairly high ranked but not when it comes to swordfighting. I'm sorry, but I would be very, very dead if my master found out I was teaching you how to fence without any supervision."

Hermione scowled, but relented. Harry then had an idea. "Hermione, I can't teach you with an actual sword, but if we were to get a straight piece of wood, you could copy my movements. I wouldn't be teaching you then, it's not my fault if you copy me when I practice," he said with a grin, happy to have got around the problem. Hermione gave him a smile before doing as he suggested.

Later on, tired and sweaty, the two first years walked into Gryffindor Tower, to be met by Percy Weasley. Standing slightly behind him was a smug-looking Ron Weasley. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, the unspoken thought 'This is not good' passing between them. Ron had been jealous of the friendship between them since the first week of school, and now that Fred and George were taking time to plan pranks with Harry, he was even more jealous. The rest of the Gryffindor students watched curiously, Harry and Hermione were well-liked in Gryffindor, and the rest of the students were wondering what was going on.

"Potter, Granger, my brother tells me that you two were out on the grounds at five am this morning, throwing punches at each other and then attempting to hit each other with sticks. He also said that you, Potter, had some sort of laser sword as well. Weapons aren't allowed in Hogwarts, and neither is physical violence. I'm going to have to take you to Professor McGonagall; you'll both be getting detention for this." Percy "the perfect prefect" Weasley finished. Ron looked even smugger, he had wanted to get Harry in trouble for some time now and this was the perfect opportunity.

Harry and Hermione exchanged incredulous glances, before Harry began laughing. Hermione smiled at the look of anger and confusion on Ron's face; while Percy looked angrier than Ron at being laughed at and demanded hotly,

"Potter, why are you laughing like that? This isn't funny!"

Harry sobered slightly but was still grinning. "Yes it is; do you mean to tell me that Professor McGonagall hasn't told you that I have permission to be out on the grounds at that time, along with Hermione. The "physical violence" that Ron saw is known as training, while the "laser sword" is also allowed. You do realise, don't you, that I'm a Jedi; and that "laser sword" is actually known as a lightsaber. I have permission from Professor McGonagall to carry it with me; Ron must be blind if he hasn't noticed that I've been carrying it to classes all year. Hermione joins me in my morning training in order to increase her overall fitness and to learn new skills. It is also rather relaxing. Now, if you don't mind, Hermione and I are going to get ready for classes and then go down for breakfast."

That said, he and Hermione did exactly that. Ron tried to curse Harry as he passed but Harry sidestepped it and the curse hit Percy instead. The prefect was not pleased to have boils sprouting all over his face, and took out his anger on Ron. The rest of the Gryffindor students crowded round Harry when he came back down, in particular the Muggle-born students who were the ones that were the most familiar with the Jedi from seeing Star Wars. Some of the half-bloods and pure-blood students that knew of the agreement between the Jedi and the Ministry also asked questions about it. Harry answered as many as he could, but finally had enough and went down to breakfast saying that any more questions would not be answered and if they wanted answers, to owl his master. The students left him alone after that, many though, were grabbing quills and parchment composing letters at the breakfast table before heading off to class.

"Harry, you do realise that your master is going to be swamped with owls now, don't you?" Hermione giggled as they walked to Transfiguration. Harry stopped dead, before pulling out parchment and a quill and composing his own letter, explaining what had happened and warning his master about the likely flood of questions arriving by owl. He stuffed it in his bag and after Transfiguration, dashed to the owlery and sent it off with Hedwig. He only hoped it got there in time.

That evening, at dinner, Hedwig dropped a letter in front of Harry. Hesitantly he picked it up and opened it.

_My dear Padawan_ (the letter began)

_Thanks for your timely warning. I was indeed flooded with owls and have sent a letter back to each and every one, answering their questions and saying that you are authorised to answer any further questions they may have._ (Harry dropped his head to the table with a groan as he saw lots of eager Gryffindor students turning to look at him)

_Regarding the confrontation in Gryffindor Tower this morning, I thought you handled the situation as well as you could have done. Don't be concerned about this Ron Weasley, it is his problem if he is jealous, not yours. It might be a good idea not to laugh at the prefects though. I have sent a note to Professor McGonagall requesting that she inform the rest of the prefects and also the Head Boy and Girl about your status and also inform them that they are not to pester you about your early morning training. You may even get more students joining you after this. Congratulations on getting round the fencing problem, you are indeed correct; you cannot stop Hermione from copying you. Just take it slowly and carefully, and if you wish to, start her on learning wandless magic, it may come in useful one day. Also, teach her to meditate, it may help in calming her down and help her learn to deal with stress, especially with your exams coming up._

_Owl me if you need anything else_

_Love_

_Kiara_

Harry folded up the letter and sighed. He then turned to Hermione, looking up at the teacher's table to see McGonagall looking down at him. Catching his eye she nodded to indicate she had received the letter from his master and would follow what it said. Nodding back, he looked at his best friend, who was practically bouncing in her seat; she was so impatient to know what the letter had said.

"She thanked me for the owl warning, congratulated me for getting round the fencing problem, warned me that she had sent every letter a reply telling them that I was authorised to answer any other questions they might have, and suggested that I start teaching you how to meditate and also start wandless magic if you're interested." Harry said in a low voice. "She also warned me that we might have more company in the mornings after this morning's little confrontation".

Hermione practically exploded with delight at hearing this; she had been secretly hoping to learn wandless magic, ever since Harry had told her he could do it. She also liked the idea of learning meditation and agreed with Kiara's assertion that it would help with the stress of the upcoming exams. She didn't quite like the part about "calming her down" as much though. She and Harry agreed to find an empty classroom or something to practice meditation in and made plans for what to do if more people started showing up for their morning exercise.

Soon after that they headed to Defense against the Dark Arts, Harry tightening his mental shields on the way. He really didn't like Quirrell, and was now surreptitiously watching him in class, waiting for the man to make a move that would expose the fact that he shared his body with a dead Dark Lord. Quirrell, annoyingly didn't make any such move, and only reminded them about their upcoming exams and gave the first years a staggering amount of homework to do. Ron Weasley groaned at this but Hermione and Harry looked forward to meeting in the secret room off the library that they had found in the second week of school, and had since claimed as their own for study space. All of the teachers that day gave the first years lots of homework, in preparation for the exams, with Snape giving a four foot essay on the properties of bezoars and why they were useful in poison antidotes. Harry and Hermione were heading out the door of the potions classroom when Ron deliberately bumped into Hermione, causing her to drop her bag. The ink bottle within smashed, sending ink all over her books. Harry pulled out his wand and muttered _Scourgify_ before pushing the redhead up against the wall outside the classroom.

"What is your problem, Weasley?", he hissed, finally at the end of his patience with the hotheaded idiot. "Do you not have the brains to leave me and my friend alone? Your jealousy is going to get you in real trouble one day if you're not careful. Get out of here and leave Hermione alone from now on."

As soon as Harry released him, Ron fled. Hermione had picked up her bag again and verified that everything was OK and nothing was stained. They turned to leave the dungeons when Harry became aware of a presence behind him. He turned to see Professor Snape in the shadows by the door. Snape stepped forward, and shocked both first years by saying quietly "Five points to Gryffindor for dealing with the idiot." He then paused before saying, in his normal tone of voice "If you ever tell anyone I said that I will take every point Gryffindor has for the next seven years. Now leave!" Harry walked out of the dungeons, Hermione beside him, both grinning at what Snape had said. They went to their study room to drop off their bags and then went to the Great Hall for dinner, before returning and starting their homework.

**Later that night:**

After finishing all their homework, and drawing up revision timetables, Harry and Hermione were holed up in the room which they had decided to call the Demon's Den in honour of Kiara's prank group. They were discussing whether or not to go into partnership with Fred and George and form a new set of Demons. Both Harry and Hermione had good ideas for pranks, and with some being set up the muggle way, they couldn't be detected with magic beforehand. Harry had his father's invisibility cloak which had been one of his Christmas presents from his master, and Hermione was now very good at sneaking round silently. She had even been able to sneak up on Harry once, while his defenses were down. They finally agreed to ask the twins, and then only show them the Den after extracting promises that they wouldn't reveal the location or the existence of the Den to anyone else. The twins would also be useful for increasing the size of the room, so that pranks could be planned, while still leaving room for studying and lounging around. Plans set; they left the Den and headed up to Gryffindor Tower to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine: Creation of the Demons**

The next day, Harry and Hermione cornered Fred and George in the Gryffindor Common Room and proposed the prank alliance. They were very keen to help, especially when Harry revealed that his father, James Potter had been the legendary Prongs, the leader of the Marauders. They agreed to meet up in the library after classes were over for the day and hammer out the details.

"This should be good," Harry said as he and Hermione walked down to breakfast. "I wonder if we can convince Professor McGonagall to teach us to be animagi. It should take less time with a proper teacher, and I have my Dad's journal telling me all the steps in detail. We're both pretty good at Transfiguration; we should be able to do it. Fred and George would love it too."

"I don't think Professor McGonagall would help us though, Harry," Hermione said, biting her lip thoughtfully. "You're supposed to be in sixth year before even learning about this kind of transformation, we're only first year. And what if something goes wrong?"

"Stop thinking like that or we'll never do it. Besides it'll be fun, and then we can send each other messages using our Demon names, the way the Marauders did. Apparently they went around calling each other Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs after they completed the change. It's a huge advantage to have, especially if no one else knows about it. Not to mention that it's a wandless transformation which is why we should be able to it. We both have the necessary visualisation skills." Harry was very eager to try this and Hermione gave in and agreed to see Professor McGonagall about lessons.

After classes were finished for the day, Harry and Hermione went to see Professor McGonagall. Their Head of House looked up as they entered, surprised to see them looking slightly nervous. She pushed aside her work and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, Professor, we just wanted to ask you about some extra lessons," Harry answered.

"What type of extra lessons, Mr Potter?" she said suspiciously, an idea forming in her mind as to what he wanted. Her suspicion was confirmed when Hermione answered.

"Animagi lessons, Professor" she whispered.

"And why do I have two first years asking for animagi lessons when it isn't taught until sixth year Transfiguration?" she queried, curious as to the answer.

"We are both good at wandless magic, Professor," Harry replied, "and the animagi transformation is a wandless change. Also, it would be an advantage to be able to escape in an animal form should anything attack us over the holidays. Wandless magic isn't traceable so we wouldn't be punished for practicing it. We're both very interested in it too." Harry trailed off, hoping that the answer would be yes, if it wasn't he planned to do it himself anyway.

"If I said no, Potter, would you do it yourself anyway?" was the next question.

Harry looked at his teacher and said quite simply "Yes, Professor".

McGonagall sighed. "Very well, I will teach the two of you. You won't be registered on the Animagi list at the Ministry until your seventeenth birthday so keep this quiet. Also if I see your animal forms running through the halls after curfew you will be severely punished is that understood. Not with loss of points or detention, I will merely bind your animagus ability and unlock it after your graduation." She stopped there, pleased that the two students' faces had gone pale at the thought of losing their animagus ability.

"We understand Professor. We won't abuse it," Harry finally said, once he'd managed to unstick his vocal chords. Professor McGonagall nodded, and then arranged a time to meet with them for training. As they left, Harry turned and said "Would you mind teaching Fred and George as well Professor?" He was rewarded with a groan and a terse agreement provided that Fred and George abided by the same rules that Harry and Hermione did. Elated at their success, the two first years ran to the library, intent on meeting with Gred and Forge, and showing them the Den.

The twins were eagerly waiting in the library for Harry and Hermione. When they showed up, Fred and George gave their word not to reveal the Den to anyone. After that, they were taken to the Den and there, Harry outlined the plan to get animagi lessons from McGonagall, and stated that it was already underway and when the first lesson was. The twins were almost giddy with delight. The four students then did their homework and settled down to plan pranks. They hadn't forgotten exams, which were next week so any pranks were put on hold until after exams. Fred and George also floated the idea about McGonagall giving them animagi lessons during the summer. Upon being asked where and how, they said that they and McGonagall could come to Sanctuary. Harry immediately wrote a letter to his master enquiring as to the suitability of the idea and sent it with Hedwig. He received a reply the next morning saying that Kiara was amenable to the idea if McGonagall and the Weasleys, not to mention Hermione's parents, agreed. She also enquired as to how his studies were going and if he and Hermione had enough time to fit in lessons, and training and exam revision around planning pranks.

Harry grinned and sent a mental message to the effect that he was doing plenty of revision, his exam scores would attest to that, and he and Hermione could beat her in no time flat at sparring. He sensed amusement and surprise at the confident assessment of his sparring skills. Grinning, he put his notes away, said goodnight to Fred and George, and gave Hermione a brief hug before going back to Gryffindor Tower. He fell asleep that night, dreaming of beating his master in a lightsaber duel. The dream then changed to one where he defeated Voldemort, who was a Sith Lord, and had attacked Hogwarts. He woke with a start, before dropping back to sleep. At five am he woke and went downstairs for his usual morning training with Hermione, while trying to sort out when he had suddenly felt close enough to his best friend to be comfortable hugging her like he had the night before.

"_Still"_, a voice whispered in his head, _"she didn't pull away did she?"_ Harry shook himself out of those thoughts as he concentrated on honing his skills before going back up to the Tower to ready himself for a new day of classes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten: Exams and Animagi**

Harry and Hermione woke up on the Monday that signalled the start of exam week, feeling refreshed and ready for whatever the exams would throw at them. While the rest of the first year Gryffindors rushed round complaining about not being ready, the two of them walked down to breakfast, and had eggs, bacon, hash browns and pancakes all with a couple of glasses of orange juice. Ron was looking pale and sick, he apparently hadn't started studying until the week before the exams and now he wasn't prepared. Harry didn't have very much sympathy for him; instead he pulled out his exam schedule.

"Hey Mione, look, the Quidditch Cup game is the day after exams," he said. Thanks to his Seeking skills, Gryffindor were in the final for the Cup against Slytherin. Hermione looked up from her own schedule, which was the same as Harry's and sniffed slightly, although she went to the games to support Harry, she didn't like it all that much.

"Have you been practicing?" she asked.

Harry groaned and said in a whisper "Wood is a maniac, if it weren't for the fact that we all had exams to study for, we might have been out on the pitch all day every day last week. I don't know how I fit in all that study around practices, thanks for helping me."

Hermione smiled and hugged him, not anywhere near as shy as Harry was about expressing her affection for him. "Let's get to the first exam now that we've had breakfast. And don't fall asleep in History, this is the exam, not the class," she laughed. Ron huffed as they walked by while Gred and Forge winked at them.

Two hours later the first year Gryffindors exited the History of Magic exam feeling as though their brains had been wrung out. "Uggh", Harry groaned, "I never want to hear about another Goblin Rebellion again." Hermione looked at him sympathetically, Harry really didn't like History, but in order to keep her happy, he paid attention in the class, and it should have paid off for him. The rest of the first year Gryffindor boys were looking positively ill at the prospect of Transfiguration, while Harry seemed to brighten up at it. The group of Gryffindors walked to the Transfiguration exam room, where, two hours later, the two first year Demons walked out feeling like they'd aced it while everyone else was glaring at them for daring to be so cheerful.

After lunch, they had a free afternoon so Harry and Hermione met up with Fred and George at the Den, where they went over notes for Potions and Herbology. That done, they spent the rest of the time before dinner relaxing; with Fred and George on the floor and Harry and Hermione on the couch.

Hedwig chose that moment to drop a letter, and a parcel on Harry's head. With an exclamation of annoyance, Harry reached up and took them down. He opened the letter first, and it was lucky that he did for it told him what was in the parcel.

_To the Gryffindor Demons_ (the letter ran)

_The parcel contains four doses of Animagus Revelo potion, one for each of you. Come by my office tonight at seven pm and we will discover your forms._

_Minerva McGonagall_

They all looked at each other, and as one they said "YES".

**Later that evening: **At precisely seven pm, Fred, George, Harry and Hermione knocked on Professor McGonagall's office door. The door swung open, only to reveal that the only occupant was a cat. The four students were surprised for a moment before Harry stretched out with the Force and directed his senses towards the cat. He grinned for a moment before walking up to the animal and, as he rubbed it behind the ears, he said

"Good evening Professor." The cat got up, nudged Harry's hand before jumping off the desk and transforming back into Professor McGonagall.

"Good evening Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley" she said. "Mr Potter, how did you know it was me?" Harry looked confused for a moment before answering.

"When I used the Force and directed it towards your animagus form, I could sense that it was you. An animagus doesn't have quite the same sense in the Force as a true animal does, there's still a sense of the human form beneath the animal one. That's how I knew". McGonagall regarded him for a few moments before stepping past him and shutting the door before locking it. She then returned and sat down on her desk.

"You all know how the potion works, correct?" she asked. Seeing nods of agreement she then cleared a space in the middle of the room. "Sit down and drink the potion in one go. You will turn into your animal form for about two minutes and then return. When out of your animal form, go into the trance I taught you and find that animal again. Once you have found your animal it will disappear and have become part of you. When that happens, you will be ready to start learning how to transform into it, although you won't be doing those lessons until the summer. Begin"

Fred and George went first. After drinking the potion, they shivered slightly before turning into two (identical) red foxes. Harry and Hermione each leaned forward and patted them on the head before they turned back. The twins then went into the meditative trance for about five minutes and then came back, signalling that it was done.

Then it was Hermione's turn. She shivered slightly before turning into a beautiful wolf, with dark brown fur and a bushy tail. She had chocolate brown eyes. She too went into the trance before coming back out of it.

All eyes turned to Harry. He picked up his dose, raised it to everyone, then said "Cheers" and drank. He shivered before falling into thick grey fog. Animals started roaming past him, some stopped to sniff him, others didn't. The first to stop and lay down was a wolf. He was a beautiful, strong and powerful animal, with jet black fur and green eyes. A lightning bolt scar was just visible in a white patch of fur on his forehead. Harry stroked the wolf's fur for a minute before settling back to see if anything else stopped. A python stopped briefly, before slithering on. After a few minute it became obvious that only the wolf was going to stay. Harry then felt himself change. His muscles and bones started moving, his ears went up onto the top of his head, his tailbone popped as a tail grew out, his legs reversed direction, as he fell forward onto his front legs. When he opened his eyes, he saw the world in various shades of grey. Fred and George looked impressed, McGonagall looked quite proud but Hermione was looking very teary, and then she threw her arms round his furry neck and sobbed into his fur. Harry pulled back slightly and licked her face before he changed back.

Hermione was now laughing as she wiped her face clean. "Eww Harry, gross," she laughed. Harry smiled before falling easily into the trance and locating his wolf self. The wolf came and bit his arm lightly as he received an image of himself and Hermione as wolves. The two were lying in the sun together. What caught Harry's attention was the black furred, chocolate-eyed wolf cubs running around. One of the cubs came up to him. This cub was different from the rest; it had chocolate coloured fur and green eyes. The vision vanished and Harry returned to the classroom. He looked at his friends and at the teacher before getting up and walking around to stretch out his limbs.

After making plans to see Professor McGonagall, the twins, and Hermione at Sanctuary during the summer, they parted ways, McGonagall to grade exams, the twins to the Tower while Hermione and Harry went to the Den. Once inside, they faced each other nervously.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, "did you have a vision during the animagus session tonight?"

Hermione blushed as she answered softly "Yes, I saw our wolf forms with a litter of black furred brown eyed cubs and one brown furred, green eyed cub. What did it mean?"

Harry frowned before answering. "I'm not sure, but whatever it means, we don't have to worry about it at the moment, we're only first years after all. No matter what happens we'll always be friends even if that vision suggested us becoming more than that. We're only eleven, we have plenty of time to figure things out and we have exams tomorrow. Let's go to bed, and rest, and after Herbology and Potions tomorrow, we can think of names."

Hermione looked at him, shocked. "Names for the cubs?" she asked.

Harry looked shocked, and then he blushed. "No. Names for us; for our animal forms. If you want to name the cubs as well then by all means do so but I was thinking just us at the moment."

Hermione looked thoughtful, then said teasingly, "I wonder what would happen if two animagi mated while in animal form?"

Harry jumped, went extremely red and started stuttering. Hermione giggled before hugging him lightly and then both of then headed back to Gryffindor Tower, eager for the next day to be over.

After the potions exam the next afternoon, Harry was tired. He was very tired. So tired in fact that he didn't notice that his master had decided to pay him a surprise visit, and therefore walked right into her outside Gryffindor Tower.

"Padawan, are you all right?" he heard. He had to consciously engage his brain, but once he realised who was speaking to him he made an effort to wake up.

"Yes Master I'm fine, just a bit tired from exams. I have two more exams to go and then I'm finished." He looked around before adding in a low tone "I can take you to the Den once I drop off my books if that's OK?" Kiara looked at him with some concern before agreeing.

While the Jedi Master waited outside Gryffindor Tower, Hermione and the twins came up. The twins, having never met Kiara before, stopped while Hermione smiled and said hello. Kiara nodded and said hello back and the twins were just going to introduce themselves when Harry came back out the portrait hole. He looked at the group before leading the way to the Den.

Opening the entrance, which had been charmed by the twins, and also Harry and Hermione, with a special password (Demons Forever), they went inside where Harry promptly flopped onto the couch. Hermione joined him while Fred, George and Kiara eyed each other uncertainly for a few moments. Harry roused himself enough to make introductions.

"Fred, George, this is my master, Kiara Lyn. She's also my surrogate mother. Master, these two chaps are Fred and George Weasley, third year Gryffindors, pranksters to the bone and the other two members of the Demons. Gred, Forge, my master here is the founder of the original Demons. The Demons were the Marauders of the Jedi."

Fred and George now looked less uncomfortable and more eager to discuss pranks, now that they knew that the Jedi Master, while still an authority figure, loved pranks as much as they did. Kiara on the other hand was scanning Harry for any illness or injury that might explain his extreme tiredness.

"Master I'm fine, I just had a very stressful exam day, plus we all took the animagi potion last night and Hermione and I had the same vision but we don't know if it means what we think it means."

"And what was this vision?" Kiara asked. Upon learning what it was she smiled. "What do you two think it means?" she queried. The two students in question looked at her before they blushed and looked away.

"We think it means that we're going to get married and have several kids someday," they whispered, not entirely comfortable with the idea.

Kiara smiled. "I think so too, but you're only eleven and you don't have to be together if you each find someone else you're interested in. Just have it in the back of your mind as a possibility but don't dwell on it." she advised. Harry and Hermione looked much more comfortable now that it had been explained like that and Hermione reached over and began running her fingers down Harry's Padawan braid which by now was down to his shoulder. Kiara looked at her and smiled. She then looked at the state of Harry's braid and frowned. Getting up she pulled Hermione aside. "Do you want to rebraid it for him? I would but he might object to me doing it in front of you, whereas he would accept you doing it in front of me. Besides which he has apparently been chewing the end during exams so I need to trim the chewed bits." Hermione nodded and while Kiara got a small pair of scissors out of her boot, Hermione sat back down on the couch and took Harry's braid in her hands.

Harry had heard the whispered conversation and submitted to first having the end of his braid trimmed by his Master, and then he leaned against her while Hermione deftly unbraided and then rebraided the length of hair. Tying it off at the end she examined her work, satisfied. Fred and George had been silent throughout this process but now came to life, enquiring about names for their animal forms. When Kiara heard about the forms she laughed, and suggested Stealth and Cunning for the two foxes. The wolves she didn't have names for.

The four students looked at her, rather shocked, at which point she held her hands up in defeat. She then left after promising not to tell where the Den was (she looked at Harry and Hermione as she said the name), and went to talk to McGonagall about animagi lessons of her own while the four young Demons discussed names. About an hour or so later they had agreed on the names.

Fred was Rusty

George was Blaze

Hermione was Tawny and

Harry was Jet. (as in Jet-black)

Names decided they set up their notes and did some studying before heading down to dinner. Harry noticed that his master was seated at the Head table with the rest of the staff, right next to Quirrell. He looked at her and smiled when she nodded at him. Dinner passed peacefully and the four Demons were heading back to their Den when Harry collapsed with a small cry as his scar started burning fiercely.

_Vision: _

_A shadowy figure was standing before a mirror, and was apparently talking to someone, though Harry couldn't see anyone else in the room. This continued for several minutes before the figure turned to face him. There was a high pitched laugh, and a flash of green light._

Harry awoke from the vision, feeling cold. He remembered having a similar vision when he was younger, although the only thing he could remember from that one was the same laugh and flash of light. He also remembered crawling into bed with his master for comfort from the nightmare, although he always woke up back in his own bed.

_Flashback: _

_Five-year-old Harry sat up in bed, with a cry, hugging himself tightly. Getting out of bed he made his way to his master's room, opening the door quietly. Kiara sat up, worried that Harry might be sick._

"_What is it, Harry?" she enquired gently. _

_Harry sniffled before replying softly "there was a bad man, he shot green light at me, it hurt," before dissolving in tears again. He felt himself be picked up, and settled down in his master's bed. Kiara wrapped her arms firmly around him, whispering that it was just a dream, that nothing bad was going to happen and that she would protect him. Harry sighed, and snuggled down, feeling safe and secure within Kiara's arms. Kiara on the other hand was worried. 'This nightmare must be a memory of that Halloween', she thought. 'He's so young; he shouldn't have to remember the night his parents died!' Looking down, she saw that Harry was now sound asleep. She gently wiped the remaining tears off his face, causing Harry to snuggle even tighter against her, before getting up and carrying him back to his own room. Harry didn't wake as she placed him back in his bed and covered him up. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, where his scar was, she turned his nightlight down to low and then left, turning in the doorway for one last look at him. Turning to go back to her bed she fervently hoped that there would be no more nightmares that night._

_End Flashback._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven: End of Exams, Quidditch Cup and Nightmares.**

Harry recovered quickly but he was still shaken slightly. His Master had felt the pain over the bond and came running to see what had happened. Upon learning what had occurred, she checked their bond, and rescanned him, finally pronouncing him as fine, but she suggested only light study that evening and an early night so both he and Hermione would be rested and ready for their last exams. Harry, feeling slightly embarrassed, hugged her as she left, needing reassurance that things were OK. She understood the reasons and returned the hug, squeezing slightly tighter than normal, as though he could absorb the affection and love via osmosis. Then they separated, and Harry, along with Hermione headed to bed.

The next morning, Harry and Hermione exited Charms, feeling quite happy with their performance. The last exam was Defense which Harry thought he did well enough in even though having Quirrell in the room was making his scar ache and burn fiercely. He shoved the pain away and concentrated on the Quidditch Cup match the next day. Gryffindor was still behind on points thanks to Ron Weasley's little dragon smuggling event just before Christmas. Gryffindor needed to win the match to win the Cup. He concentrated on the last question and then it was over. His first year exams were over, finally. He grinned at Hermione in relief, frowning when he saw Weasley glaring at him hatefully. He shook his head 'What is wrong with that boy' he thought to himself as he exited the classroom.

Walking up behind Hermione he whispered in her ear "Glad to be done, Tawny?"

Hermione shoved him lightly saying, "Yes, are you, Jet?" she retorted, secretly pleased that he was using her nickname. She did like him and hoped that he liked her too, the way he reacted when she hugged him or stroked his hair like the other night, seemed to indicate that he did.

Walking to the Den, they dropped their bags off before sharing a brief hug. Both of them liked this form of affection, they were growing closer but they knew it wouldn't go any further than friendship until they'd grown up a bit more. Still, they liked being able to communicate a feeling of safety and security, as well as deepening feelings through a simple hug. Finally they let go and went down to dinner.

That night, plans were laid in place to get the Stone. Harry woke several times during the night, worried for no apparent reason. He felt unsettled and uncharacteristically nervous and tense when he went through the morning training, which was by now a ritual for both him and Hermione. The two students finished their workout and went to shower, meeting in the Den for their morning meditation and wandless magic session. Both Hermione and Harry could now do all first year spells and most of second year spells wandlessly and also with their wands. Harry had also insisted on them learning the Summoning Charm, which had the incantation of Accio, with their wands and they were currently trying to learn it wandlessly. Harry was frustrated as he had been able to summon things to him with the Force for years now but he was having trouble with it when it came to doing it magically. He growled lightly, and Hermione looked at him with surprise.

"What's up, Jet?" she asked, hoping that using his Demon nickname might calm him down somewhat.

Harry looked up. "I have been able to summon things to myself using the Force for _years,_ Tawny, and I can't do it magically. It's frustrating that's all," he said, his anger draining away at the look in her eyes. Hermione was always able to calm him down, he didn't know how or why but in the space of that year, a bond had been formed between them that seemed unbreakable. Hermione might not be able to feel it yet but he could. The depth and strength of it made him feel warm and at the same time slightly afraid. He shoved those worries to the back of his mind, resolving to speak to his master on the matter, and pulled his attention back to his best friend (and in the back of his mind he acknowledged that he wanted her to be his girlfriend). Hermione was speaking to him, and he endeavoured to concentrate on what she was saying.

"Harry, you _can_ summon things magically, you can do it using your wand. You don't have to do everything wandlessly, and if you get disarmed then use the Force. Don't worry about not being able to do a fourth year spell wandlessly, you're getting too far ahead of yourself, expecting too much of yourself. Just calm down and concentrate on Quidditch."

Harry suddenly grinned and said "You're right, Hermione, it's a good thing I can't do it wandlessly, what if I accidentally summoned the Snitch during Quidditch". The tension was broken as they laughed, before Harry looked at his watch and said "Holy Sith, Hermione, I need to get to breakfast. The game's in four hours and I'm not ready."

He jumped to his feet and would have torn off if Hermione hadn't caught him from behind. "Relax, Jet, no one's going to care if you don't make it to breakfast in the next sixty seconds. Walk calmly and slowly, and take your time. If anyone tries to hassle you I'll hex them."

Harry looked at her, seeing she was serious. He smiled and hugged her hard, breathing softly into her hair "I love you, my Tawny. We might not be able to act on anything until a few years from now, and I don't know if you return my feelings, but I do love you. Thanks for being here." Then he released her, and jogged off to breakfast, leaving a stunned Hermione behind him.

'He loves me. Harry Potter, Jedi Padawan loves me. It's a good thing Master Lyn approves of any relationship between us as I'm very much in love with him. Oh dear, we're only eleven yet, there's something connecting us, some sort of bond. Maybe Master Lyn would know what it is, but can I ask her? I'd be enquiring about a bond between myself and her Padawan. Oh dear, this must be the Jedi version of "Meeting the Parents". My only consolation is that Harry will no doubt go through the same thing with my parents, but they appear to like him well enough. Dad will accept for no other reason than the chance to have a Jedi as a son-in-law I think. Oh well, I'll stop thinking about it now and concentrate on supporting Harry at this Quidditch game, it is important and I do want Gryffindor to win the Cup.'

Hermione shook herself out of her musings and continued down to breakfast just as Harry came jogging back to see what had happened to her. They walked the rest of the way to breakfast in companionable silence, though, if they had known it, their thoughts ran along the same path.

**Later that day: **

Harry circled high above the pitch, eyes darting all over the field searching for the Snitch. Gryffindor was ahead one hundred and forty to thirty over the Slytherin team and the game was getting nasty. Slytherin were committing more and more fouls as they tried to lessen the gap, the Beaters were sending Bludgers at him every other minute and it had begun to rain. Harry shivered slightly, his eyes picking out Hermione in the crowd for a brief second before he spotted a flash of gold. Instantly he was away, dodging Bludgers, players and the Quaffle alike as he weaved in and out of the main play, following the Snitch. The Slytherin seeker, Terence Higgs came up beside him but Harry pulled ahead and flew after the Snitch alone, as Higgs was hit by a Bludger, courtesy of either Fred or George, at this distance Harry couldn't tell. He refocused on the Snitch and increased his speed. Suddenly he had it! His fingers closed round the little gold ball and he pulled up, raising his hand into the air in triumph. He was hit then by six red blurs as the Gryffindors sank to the ground, victors by three hundred and twenty to sixty. The Quidditch Cup was theirs. The Slytherins left the field grumbling about the loss while the Gryffindors headed back to the Tower to celebrate. Harry went to shower with the team, before heading up to the Tower to partake in the party.

Fred and George cornered him an hour or so later, when the party had wound down a bit. They were looking serious.

"What's up with you and the wonderful Tawny, _Jet,_" Fred said with a slight emphasis on his Demon name.

Harry frowned before answering in kind. "Tawny and I have feelings for each other, _Rusty_. I would never hurt her; I told her today that I loved her. I don't yet know if she loves me but that doesn't matter. Why are you interested?"

"We're interested, Harry, because our little brother Ron has been saying to all and sundry that you're a bad influence on Hermione and that she should spend more time with him and less with you. He also said that he was going to "get rid of you" so that Hermione could be his, like she's meant to be," George said, wary of the fire that had been growing in his friend's eyes as he repeated what Ron had said. Harry turned away for a moment, seeking to calm himself down before he exploded.

"And what do you think, Blaze" he whispered hoarsely. "Do you think I should give Tawny up? Give her up to some prat who won't treat her right, who thinks of her as a prize to be won. Why does he even think she's interested in him anyway?" George and Fred looked at each other, then at the first year that they had come to admire. They knew he was a Jedi, they knew what he was capable of and here he was asking their advice on what to do with competition for a girl he loved.

They silently conferred before saying, "We don't know why he's got it into his head that she likes him but he has," George said, before Fred took up where George left off. "Jet, our fierce Demon leader, our first move should be to proclaim to the entire school that you love her. Unfortunately we can't do that until maybe next year or the year after that. Tawny's smart enough not to fall for our prat of a brother, but he might hurt you in attempting to win her over. So, we need to make it clear to him that he needs to back off."

Harry smiled thinly. "Blaze, Rusty, if anything will turn Tawny OFF your prat of a brother, it would be hurting me. Not to mention that my master would have his head and Tawny would have what's left of him after that. No we'll just deal with him slowly for now, he's an annoyance but one we can tolerate until I can publicly declare my love for Hermione. For now, just let things be, but thanks for letting me know what he's up to." Gred and Forge nodded before slipping up the stairs to bed. Harry followed soon after, planning possible counterattacks and defences against a certain jealous redhead.

He spent another restless night, although this one had a clearly defined source of distress.

_Dream sequence: _

_Jet and Tawny were romping through the woods together when there was a snarl from the bushes. Jet whirled to face the source of the sound, and saw a red furred wolf slinking out to face him. He watched as the wolf circled Tawny and then moved in to sniff her. Jet snarled and lunged, striking the interloper on his shoulder and tearing his flank open. The interloper growled, and ripped the side of Jet's muzzle open and then moved towards Tawny again. Jet lunged again, only to be met by the interloper rising under his chin, tearing out his throat. Jet fell to the ground, his sides heaving as he struggled for breath. The last thing he saw as his green eyes dulled with oncoming death, was the sight of HIS Tawny licking the interlopers wounds and nuzzling up to him._

Harry woke with a start, breathing heavily as he checked his face and throat for damage. He glared towards Ron's bed; there was no way that that jealous prat was getting his hands on Hermione. Unable to sleep and seeing that it was ten to five anyway; he got up and wrote a letter, taking it up to the owlery for Hedwig to take to his master. He detailed what had happened in the last few days, including his declaration of love to Hermione, the news that Fred and George had given him regarding Ron and his intentions towards both Hermione and himself, and finally the dream he'd just had. He hoped his master could help him make sense of it. Coming down from the owlery he ran into Hermione who was with McGonagall, searching for him. They took in his flushed face and uneven breathing and enquired as to what was wrong. Harry requested that they go to the Den, informing McGonagall that it was where he and Hermione did their homework and study. McGonagall, remembering their animagus forms, hid a smile at the possible second meaning of the name, wondering if that would be the name of any home the two set up together.

Entering the Den, Harry sat down on the couch, dropping his head into his hands. Hesitantly he explained to McGonagall that it had to do with Hermione, and that he had sent a letter to his master detailing what was wrong. He requested that his master be allowed to be present at this meeting since he wanted both of their input, and, he thought privately, he also wanted nothing more at the moment than to curl up in the arms of the one woman that had always made him feel safe and secure. Hermione draped her arm round his shoulder and he buried his face in her jumper, while waiting for McGonagall who had gone to open the Floo in her office.

About ten minutes later Harry heard footsteps and then he was engulfed in a firm hug, one that promised safety and security, as well as infinite love and patience with whatever was bothering him. He then buried his face in his master's tunic for a bit while he brought his raging emotions under control. He couldn't help a couple of tears sliding down his face though and he blushed when Kiara lifted his face up to look at hers while she gently wiped the tears away with a tissue. Hermione and McGonagall stayed respectfully silent through this though they both recognised the powerful bond between Master and Padawan, and also recognised the parental caring and love that Kiara was showing towards Harry. Once Harry had composed himself the discussion started.

"What brought this on, Padawan?" Kiara asked gently. She had been somewhat worried when she received Harry's letter although she recognised the underlying problem immediately. Harry took a deep breath and then began.

"I told Hermione that I loved her, yesterday after our morning meditation/wandless magic session. I was getting frustrated with a spell and she calmed me down. I told her that I loved her and that I wasn't sure whether she loved me or not but I did love her. I also told her that I knew we couldn't act on anything for a couple of years yet but I didn't mind waiting. After the Quidditch game, which Gryffindor won, we had a party in the Tower. When it had wound down and people were going to bed, Fred and George told me that Ron thought I was a bad influence on Hermione and that she should be interested in HIM, not me, and that he was going to "get me out of the way" so that he could move in and claim her." Harry looked up at this point to see Hermione looking furious, and McGonagall and his master looked little better.

"Anyway, I told them that Hermione was much to smart to fall for that and also that if he hurt me, that you, master, would have his head, and that Tawny, meaning Hermione, would have what was left of him, and that she would never fall for him if he hurt me."

Harry stopped again, this time because Hermione had him in a hug so tight he could barely breathe. She whispered "Thank you for believing in me that much" before letting him go. Harry wiped his eyes and continued, "Anyway, I went to bed and then I had this dream", He explained the dream, "and I didn't know what to do. One thing I do know is that Ron Weasley is not getting his hands on Hermione, he won't treat her properly." 'Not like I would' he said to himself. He then waited to hear what Hermione, McGonagall and his Master were going to say.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve: Explanations and Confirmations**

The only sound in the Den was silence. Hermione looked to be near tears, McGonagall was looking upset, Kiara looked murderous and Harry was curled up in her arms, once more trying to bring his see-sawing emotions under control. Finally Hermione broke the silence.

"Harry, you were absolutely correct when you said that I wasn't interested in Ron Weasley, and I would never in a million years go with him if he hurt you," she said softly, moving to the couch and gently running her fingers down Harry's braid.

Harry looked up at this and said equally softly, although all the occupants of the room could hear him, "What about that dream then, what does that mean? What about the fact that I feel possessive whenever Ron is around you? I don't want to be one of those friends who forbids you to have other friends, I don't want to feel jealous every time he looks at you. I don't want to feel like I could murder him in his sleep simply so he never has the chance to get near you," he trailed off, once more burying his face in his master's robe. At this point, Kiara sat up, gently rearranging Harry so that he was curled up against her side, rather than suffocating himself. Once the rearranging was finished, she added her opinion, hoping to alleviate some of the self loathing that her Padawan was feeling.

"Harry, those feelings are normal when you're first entering a relationship," she started. "No matter how much your heart might tell you that Hermione isn't going to run off with Ron; your subconscious still views him as a threat. As for the possessiveness, the fact that you're afraid of being that way means that you will never be that way, because your very nature won't allow it. This is part of what I was getting at when I talked about controlling your emotions, not allowing them to control you. Build a strong friendship with Hermione, if you both feel the same way about each other then in a few years you can take it to the next level. For now, just accept that Ron is vying for Hermione's attention and do your best to control your, for lack of a better word, _territorial_, instincts. Also be careful around him, I don't think he's serious about his threats but be cautious around him all the same." Kiara stopped for a minute, looking at Harry, who looked much calmer and was also looking rather embarrassed now, at the emotional outburst of a few minutes ago.

He pulled away from her and straightened his clothing before saying, "You still haven't explained the dream though."

McGonagall chose that moment to enter the conversation. "Mr Potter, when you first become an animagus, you have the same instincts as the animal that chose you. Because both you and Miss Granger are wolves, you are both loyal and brave, and very protective of those you see as your "pack". You are, in essence, the alpha male of the Demons, with Miss Granger being the alpha female. Your dream may not necessarily indicate your physical death, what you might be afraid of is the disintegration of the bond between the two of you. As the alpha male, you would naturally be hostile towards any other male that you see as moving in on your territory, or your mate. While you and Miss Grager may just be friends at the moment, even I can see the strength of the bond that connects the two of you. These dreams will pass in time, as you get used to controlling the wolf's instincts, and also, as your friendship with Miss Granger develops, you will feel more secure and less worried that she might leave. Apart from that, there isn't much I can say by way of reassurance." She stopped, and Hermione sat down with Harry, draping her arm round his shoulders. Harry leaned into the hug, allowing his friend's touch to calm and sooth him. He looked up when the couch shifted slightly, to see his master and Professor McGonagall looking at them with small smiles on their faces. Suddenly there was a flash, and both Harry and Hermione blinked. They suddenly realised that Kiara was tucking a camera away in her pocket, and Harry leapt for it. His master laughed and jumped away, keeping it easily out of his reach. Finally Harry sank back onto the couch, exhausted, but happier about the situation than he had been earlier.

The sound of the door closing brought both students out of the contemplative state they had been in. Professor McGonagall and Kiara had left, supposedly to talk about something, although Harry strongly suspected they were going to develop that photo into a moving Wizarding one. He grimaced at the thought. Not that he minded really, it was just embarrassing. He turned to look at Hermione, who was cuddled up against him.

"Hermione, are you comfortable there?" he enquired.

The only female member of the Demons looked up. "Yes I am, I'm very comfortable and don't intend to move," she said shortly. More quietly she added, "Harry, when you said you loved me, I just want you to know that the feeling is mutual. I know we're only eleven and some people might say that we're too young to know who we love yet, but I do know that I love you. I don't intend to leave you and I look forward to the day when we can stand up in the Great Hall and tell the whole school."

Harry chuckled. "Bet that would piss Weasley off a bit wouldn't it?" he said.

Hermione chuckled as well. "That it would, Jet, that it would," she agreed. The two students sat there for a bit, Harry sorting out his feelings about the situation and Hermione staying silent so he could think. Finally Harry threw up his hands in frustration.

"Tawny, what's the time?" he asked.

Hermione looked at her watch. "Almost nine am, why?" she asked.

Harry got up and paced for a minute. "Want to have an early breakfast then come back here and meditate for a bit? I need to sort out my conflicting emotions and sort out where the line is so I can love you and also be a Jedi as well. I can't let my feelings for you control me, but neither can I shut them off. I need to find that balance or something bad will happen in the future. I know it." he finished. Hermione agreed and the two walked down to breakfast.

After breakfast the two Demons returned to the Den, Fred and George had wanted to follow but Hermione had said that Harry needed some time to sort out his feelings. Knowing the conflict between Harry and Ron, and knowing that Harry probably did need time to himself, they wisely didn't make any jokes and stayed away from the Den that morning. Inside, Hermione practiced second year spells wandlessly, while Harry sifted through his thoughts and feelings surrounding Hermione, and more recently the problem of Ron's declaration of interest in her. Hermione looked up startled when Harry let out a groan of frustration and flopped back onto the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you all right, Harry?" she asked, concerned for her friend. Harry sat up, and in his gaze she could see the Jedi battling for control with the boy. He groaned again and sat up.

"I feel very much like Anakin Skywalker in the second and third movies, Mione," he started. "I've made a commitment to the Jedi, to uphold the ideals and all that stuff, but I'm also a wizard. I'm the last of my line so I also have a duty to make sure it carries on, but those two duties are clashing. I can't give up being a wizard, and I can't give being a Jedi. I love you and I definitely won't give you up, but, even though my master approves of our relationship at the moment, she might not when it gets more serious. I would do anything for you, and I'm afraid of losing you, whether it is to Weasley, or to my Jedi duties. I'm just caught in a web with no clear way out."

Hermione looked sympathetically at him. "Harry, you can do both you know. You heard your master, all you have to do is control your feelings and not let them cloud your judgement. That might seem hard at the moment but you're only a padawan. We're both only eleven years old, I've said this before; don't try to expect so much of you, so soon. There's plenty of time to learn to separate feelings from duty, and we've got six and a bit more years here to learn that. By the time we're adults, we'll look back at today and laugh at how agonised you were about something that will be second nature for you by then."

As Harry listened, he felt all his tension melting away. 'Hermione's right', he thought, 'I don't need to worry about that now, I need to stop agonising and start enjoying my life'. He grinned and sat up.

"You're perfectly correct, my dear Tawny. How about we do some exercise," and at that he flung himself at Hermione, wrestling her to the floor. She laughed and pushed him off her, accidentally driving an elbow into his stomach. As breath whooshed out of him, they collapsed, giggling as they forgot about everything else except friendship and the possibility of something more in the future.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen: The Philosopher's Stone**

That evening, Harry heard Ron, Seamus and Dean Thomas whispering about Snape stealing the Philosopher's Stone. That, combined with the odd pain he'd been having in his scar all day convinced him that whatever was going to happen with the Stone, was going to happen that night. He quickly went to the Den, where Hermione was still studying, despite exams having been over for a full day.

"Tawny, the Stone's in danger," he said as he burst into the room. Hermione glared at him briefly, for daring to interrupt her work, then, as what he had said penetrated her brain she leapt to her feet.

"We've got to warn Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster," she said as she tore out of the room, Harry hot on her heels, only barely remembering to lock the door behind them. The two students flew down the corridors, and now all that early morning running round the lake paid off as they were only beginning to approach breathlessness when they reached McGonagall's office. The head of Gryffindor looked up, slightly annoyed to be interrupted by two first years and just before curfew as well. Her annoyance softened slightly when she saw who it was, and changed to shock when Harry explained the reasons for dashing in like they had. He was pacing round, rubbing at his scar, seemingly ready to race off and retrieve the Stone himself. McGonagall managed to calm him down and sent both he and Hermione back to Gryffindor Tower, her assurances that the Stone was perfectly safe seeming rather hollow.

Later that night: Harry was awoken by a sharp sense of fear. He raced down to the common room and saw a note on the table, addressed to him. He picked it up and read it.

_Jet._

_The prat and his two sidekicks have taken me to the third floor corridor. They mean to stop Snape from getting the Stone. I don't know how they got that into their heads but that doesn't matter. Get McGonagall and your master and come help, please. We know what we're up against, the three idiots don't. Please help._

_Tawny_

Harry dashed back upstairs and dressed in record time, forgoing his Hogwarts robes for full Jedi regalia. He clipped his lightsaber to his belt and pulled his robe over top. Racing out the portrait hole with Hermione's letter in his hand, he raced to McGonagall's private quarters, banging on the door. When his Head of House opened it, he thrust the letter into her hand. After a quick explanation, McGonagall Flooed Kiara, who dressed quickly and came through. Another very fast explanation and Harry and his master were on their way to the third floor corridor.

Reaching the corridor, they saw the three-headed dog, snarling and snapping at them over the trapdoor. Kiara immediately ignited her lightsaber, keeping herself between the dog and Harry. Cautiously they approached the trapdoor and jumped down it, the dog's jaws snapping shut on empty air just as they disappeared. They landed on some thick plant that Harry recognised immediately as Devil's Snare. He drew his own lightsaber and held it over the plant, which shrieked in agony and released both himself and Kiara. They dropped through the plant, onto a hard stone floor, automatically rolling to accommodate the force of the landing.

They then heard a fluttering noise. They walked closer to discover a room of flying keys. Harry grinned before hopping on a broomstick nearby and flying in search of the one they needed. Catching it, he tossed it to his master, who opened the door. He flew through it and Kiara closed the door just in time, as a series of metallic "thunks" were heard as the keys buried themselves in the door.

Turning round they were confronted by a chessboard. Playing their way across took fifteen minutes and then they went through into the next challenge. Harry stopped dead when fire blocked both exits and there was nothing on the table except for seven potion bottles and a roll of parchment.

"Uh, Master, what do we do here?" he asked.

Kiara walked forward and read the parchment before grinning. Turning to him, she asked, "How are your logic skills, Padawan?" Harry didn't understand the question until he read the parchment. All of a sudden he began to grin as well.

Working quickly and double-checking each step, he got the right bottle to get them through towards the Stone. He then looked at the amount and his face fell.

"Master, there's only enough for one person here," he stated quietly.

Kiara looked at him as if she thought he was being particularly dense. "Padawan," she began, "are you a wizard or not? You spend all that time with Hermione, holed up in your den and you mean to tell me you haven't learnt the flame freezing charm yet?"

Harry thought about it and then blushed. "Uh, oops," he said sheepishly. His master looked at him, and then swallowed the potion in one gulp. Calmly, she stepped through the fire, emerging on the other side, completely unharmed. Harry quickly performed the charm and followed.

Moving quietly behind a couple of pillars, the two Jedi observed what was going on in the next room. Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Hermione were on the floor, bound up with ropes. Their wands were on the floor by Quirrell, who was standing in front of the mirror, which, Harry noticed, was the Mirror of Erised. The three boys where whimpering in terror, while Hermione faced Quirrell with all the dignity and bravery of a Gryffindor and the calmness of a Jedi.

**:Looks like you rubbed off her, Padawan:** Harry heard mentally.

**:Maybe so. Those other three idiots don't look so brave now, do they: **he sent back with a mental laugh.

**:Don't laugh at them Padawan, they didn't know what to expect, coming down here. It was probably just an adventure for them; they didn't think there was going to be any danger: **came back the reply.

**:Yes Master. What are we going to do though? I can get the Stone, I know how to work the Mirror to get it, but I can't get past Quirrell and I don't want to endanger Tawny, nor the three idiots:** Harry sent.

His master thought a moment before outlining a plan and sending it to him over the bond. They took a few minutes to compose themselves, sinking into the Force and letting it flow through them, before acting.

Harry reached out to Hermione, touching her mind briefly and sending a message to the effect that a rescue was being enacted and to go along with it. She looked slightly startled at Harry being in her head but then thought an agreement to him. Harry felt the slightly clumsy mental acknowledgement and sent his own message.

**:Master, Tawny agrees, and I also think that with a bit more practice the two of us could open lines of mental communication the same way we do:** he sent.

**:Good, you can explore that after we get all of us out of here, with the Stone and preferably with Quirrell either dead or otherwise incapacitated:** came back the response, just before the opening act of the Jedi rescue began.

With a _snap-hiss_ the two lightsabers ignited, bathing the room in green and gold light. Quirrell whipped round, searching for the source of the sound. From the shadows, Kiara stepped out, twirling her gold lightsaber easily in her hand. The ominous humming was mesmerising to Quirrell, and also the other occupants of the room. Hermione had looked up in delight and hope when she heard the lightsabers, and was very, very glad to see the Jedi Master walking towards them. She then scanned the room for Harry, finally seeing him behind a pillar. He was working his way towards the Mirror, and was sneaking up on Quirrell, his now-deactivated lightsaber hilt held in his hand. While his Master was keeping Quirrell's attention on her, Harry crept up behind him and whacked Quirrell over the head with the hilt of his weapon. Quirrell crumpled to the ground, leaving Harry free to get the Stone from the Mirror. Having achieved this objective, Kiara freed Ron, Seamus and Dean, while Harry freed Hermione. Ron started trying to take credit for discovering the plot to steal the Stone, only to have Harry inform him that he and Hermione had worked it out several months in advance of him, and that all he'd done was put himself and three other students in danger. Ron advanced towards Harry, intent on attacking him, when he was pulled up short. Looking round, he gulped to see that Kiara had a firm grip on his collar. Harry's master pushed him to the side, away from Harry and started escorting them out of the chamber, the Stone safely in her pocket after Harry had given it to her. The last person to leave was Harry but all of a sudden, Quirrell regained conciousness.

Quirrell snapped his fingers, and flames shot up in the entrance to the room, trapping Harry on the side with him, and his master, along with the rest of the students on the other. Harry turned, igniting his lightsaber and falling into a defensive stance, the blade of his lightsaber angling to provide a defense for his torso and head. Quirrell laughed coldly while the spectators looked on in horror. Kiara, especially, was terrified for Harry, and angry at herself for not making sure that she was the last one out.

Quirrell walked forwards, unwinding his turban and turning round. On the back of his head was Lord Voldemort. Voldemort started speaking, offering Harry everything he could want, the most tempting being the offer to get his parents back. All Voldemort wanted in return was the Philosopher's Stone. All Harry could do was laugh.

"You really think that offering me my parents back is going to get me to give up the Stone, Moldywart." he said derisively. "I know my parents are dead, but I've got a perfectly good surrogate parent in the form of my master, on the other side of that fire there. Nothing you could offer me is worth selling my soul for and I hereby refuse to cooperate".

Voldemort was furious and ordered Quirrell to attack Harry and kill him. As Quirrell came forward, Harry readied himself. The eleven-year-old Jedi sank into the Force, seeking forgiveness for what he had to do. The Force reassured him that Quirrell needed to die and he wasn't doing anything wrong. Thus reassured, Harry stepped forward and brought his lightsaber down in a vicious slash across Quirrell's chest. The DADA teacher-turned-Voldemort-host fell apart, literally. Harry sank to his knees, exhausted, as the fire separating him from his Master and fellow students went out.

Hermione ran forward and pulled him up, putting an arm round him and leading him out. A second arm joined hers, and so Harry was escorted up to the Hospital Wing with Hermione and his master supporting him. The three idiots, as Harry had dubbed them, also followed silently, still in shock from what they had seen. They now knew that Harry was truly a Jedi and Seamus and Dean resolved to apologise to Harry and Hermione as soon as they got the chance, and maybe form a friendship with the two of them. Ron on the other hand was even more jealous of Harry and resolved to try and make his life even more difficult if he could.

**A few days later:**

The end of year feast was boisterous and noisy. All the students were happy to have the end of the year come at last. Harry and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table together, with Neville on one side and Fred and George sitting opposite them. Dean and Seamus came down to sit next to them and a tense silence fell over the students at that part of the table.

"Harry, we just wanted to say sorry," Dean started.

"Yeah," Seamus chimed in, "we were stupid to follow Ron's lead and we want to make amends. Can you two forgive us? We really would like to be friends."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before turning and facing the two other Gryffindors. "Yes we forgive you, and yes we can be friends. Try hurting either of us again though and it's over for good," they stated firmly. Dean and Seamus nodded and smiled with relief. Further down the table Ron scowled, his scowl going unnoticed.

Dumbledore stood up and announced that the winners of both the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup were Gryffindor. The Gryffindor table exploded with cheering, and Harry relaxed, happy that his first year was over, and looking forward to that summer's animagi lessons with McGonagall and the Demons over at Sanctuary.

Soon the train pulled in at King's Cross and the students disembarked. Harry was met by Kiara, and he waved goodbye to Hermione and the twins, promising to write over the summer and also to see them at Sanctuary later on in the week. Goodbyes over he went home, happy to have survived his very eventful first year at Hogwarts.


End file.
